


Grounded

by denouemwnt



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denouemwnt/pseuds/denouemwnt
Summary: You are Bruce's daughter, but things have been difficult since the death of your brother Jason. All you and your father seems to do is fight every day and this time, he will keep you from the patrol at night.Request:Can you do a Batsis reader who is very much a rebel of the family gets grounded but goes on patrol anyway and Batman literally drags her back home. Angst, please.





	Grounded

You can’t believe you have to stay in your bedroom while all of them are fighting on the streets. This is the only thing you like to do, something you feel like you are good at and your father takes it from you just because you aren’t the perfect daughter like he wanted.

When Bruce adopted you, he knew what happened to your family and wanted to give you a chance to have a better life. Barely 7 years old and you already have been through things a kid shouldn’t. Your father was a criminal and your mom needed to follow all his orders or something bad would happen to her. When she finally called the police and told them everything he killed her and then himself.

Bruce found you on the streets alone a few hours later than the death of your parents. You ran away, scared and hid next to a trash can, in an alley. He held your tiny body in his arms and took you to the Manor, presenting you to your brothers, Richard and Jason, and Alfred, who is right now more like a father to you than Bruce.

Speaking of Alfred, where is he? 

After searching for him in all the rooms of the house, you stop in front of the one you were prohibited to enter after you fight with Bruce: the cave. But you didn’t care anymore about him stopping you from doing what you love and step into the place.

Bruce thought that you would be a perfect child, and at the beginning you were. But after he stopped paying attention to you it was when you decided that you wouldn’t care about being who he wanted you to be. You father didn’t know how were your grades at school, if you were feeling fine or how much you wanted to talk to him about something that wasn’t the patrol. 

It was after Jason’s death. Instead of caring more about his kids after losing one of them, he just got more and more distant from you both. Everybody was suffering from the tragedy, something that should have brought the family close together, but that never happened.

You walked to where your suit was and didn’t think twice about what you were about to do. Bruce was already mad at you and there wasn’t anything more he could take from you which you actually liked it. So you wore all of the pieces of the clothing and headed to the streets of Gotham.

The reason why you became Y/H/N to protect your city is the images in your head of your father beating on your mother until she passed out on the floor every time she didn’t do something he ordered her. You became a hero because you never wanted anyone to been through what you lived and you knew that a lot of people was suffering from abuse, any kind of abuse.

Your thoughts returned to the patrol. They weren’t at their usual spots today, so there wasn’t a chance of they catching you if you stayed at your normal location. You just needed to be discreet with your actions if something happened. 

The city was quiet today and that wasn’t normal for the neighborhood you worked at. The neighborhood you lived in when you were a child.

And that was when you saw a man walking suspiciously at the direction of a woman. His hand was in the right pocket of his pants, he was now holding a gun.

You quickly jumped from the top of the building to the floor and went to the other side of the street, a few steps before the robbery which was about to go on. In silence, trying to make no one hear your future fight, you grab the man’s gun from behind, taking it from his hand and kick him to the alley on your left. 

He didn’t make any movement, just kept on the ground looking at you with fear in his eyes. It was certainly the first time he would rob someone, the other criminals wasn’t that scared of your presence.

You were about to talk to the man when you heard a voice behind you.

“Y/H/N.”

_Fucking Batman, you thought._

_____ 

The beginning of the ride home on the Batmobile was quiet until Bruce started talking. You just wanted to get home fast to lock yourself in your bedroom and sleep. You just kept eyes on the road, completely ignoring the same thing he always says to you when you disappoint him.

“Are you even listening to me, Y/N?” He turns his head to face you, the white eyes looking at yours.

One day he was Bruce Wayne to you. Now he is just the Batman and this man is not your father.

“Not really.” You admit.

“Everyday I surprise myself with your attitude. You are selfish, Y/N. That’s why you got grounded yesterday. You just care about your problems and make stupid things to make everyone pay attention to you!” His voice got louder, it was the first time he ever talked to you at that voice tone in your life.

You finally would throw up the words that you needed him to hear.

Not once, not twice. You never complained to someone about your problems, about your past or something which bothered you. You always learned to keep everything to yourself and although your father said such a lie to you.

“And you just get me grounded instead of fucking teaching me!” You shout and face him again. “And the things I do indeed are to make someone pay attention to me and that someone is you!” You fight against the tears in your eyes for them not to fall. “Do you even know how do I actually feel? Do you even know how my grades are? If I have friends or maybe if I am dating someone? You don’t know anything about me!”

You thought that he would shout back at you and say that you were wrong. Then you would get home and you would get grounded again. But that didn’t happen.

He didn’t say a word to you.

_____ 

When you entered your bedroom you sighed in relief. You just need some time alone and so does he. You lay on the bed and feel the tears falling in your cheeks. At least he is not a father like that man who destroyed your family was. But even that doesn’t justify Bruce’s actions.

You heard a knock on the door and you know it is him. He did the secret knock both of you created when you were a kid. You quickly wipe your tears off and tell him to enter, you didn’t lock the door.

He walked to your bed and laid next to you, Bruce saw the shining star you asked him to put on the ceiling when you first arrived at your new home. Your mother placed the sticker at the same place but in your old bedroom. She said that the star would protect you from the nightmare until the day it is over. The nightmare was your father. 

And the night before the death of your parents, the star fell on the floor.

“You are right, I don’t know you anymore, but I want to get close to my daughter again.” He turned his head to look at you. “At the time, I just tried to give you space, I was suffering too. And then I… I just completely got off everyone’s lives and just focused on the patrol and the enterprises… I am sorry, Y/N. I truly am.”

The tears come back again and Bruce notices it, holding you in his arms.

“I just wanted my father back, you know?” 

“And I’m here.” He kisses your forehead. “Nothing even close to these years will happen again to us, ok?” You can see the concern in his eyes. If he hadn’t noticed what had happened to his loved ones, it would be too late. And Bruce doesn’t want to lose someone he loves anymore.

You nod and hold him tighter. Everything is not going to completely change within one night, both of you need time to rebuild your father-daughter bond. It is not going to be easy to recover these almost two years you’ve lost, but at least now you are clear to each other.

And you will have your father back. Your real father. The man who rescued you that night from the freezing cold of the winter in Gotham and decided to call you his daughter and give you a new chance to have a family.

At least you know that now everything is going to be okay.

You _thought._

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome ❤️


End file.
